Junjou Romantica Drabbles
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: some random drabbles I shall be writing every so often. Mostly Masaki/Uasgi but some of the others too.
1. Rom:Puppy?

Author's note: Ok so I started these drabbles after reading JR drabbles by FreshPrinceLover and Love Is BeastN. Their drabbles were awesome and I so wanted to write something and I've majorly been having writer's block. I thought I could actually come up with some ideas for these so yeah here is my first drabble

Puppy?

Usami and Misaki were eating their breakfast in silence. After a while Misaki let out a very random comment. "Usagi-san, what do you think about dogs?"

"Why do you ask?" He asked taken aback.

"No real reason" his face looked a little guilty. "I just wondered if you think puppies are cute."

"Well then, yes. I find puppies cute. Most people do. But you are much cuter than any puppy." Usami reached out and stroked his cheek. Spurts of pleasure remained where his fingers had brushed. Misaki wished he'd continue but wasn't going to admit it.

"Have you ever thought of getting a dog?"

"Are you asking for a puppy?" A wry smile spread over Usami's face.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble or anything, but.. . if it wouldn't bother you." Misaki began squirming in his seat and Usagi let out a series of laughs.

"If you really want a dog we can stop and look for one when you get out of class." Misaki's face lit up.

"Arigato!"

They were at the pet store and many wagging tails looked back at them.

"Ugh! I can't decide. Usagi-san, which do you want?"

"If you want me to pick you have to agree that whatever one I choose you won't argue about it, okay?"

"I got ya. I'm not picky. I just want a dog."

Usagi looked intently around the room. Then he looked at Misaki. "Okay. I've decided. I want to take home you!" He raised his voice at the end and pointed straight at Misaki.

"Huh?"

"I want to take you home." Usami was dead serious about his decision.

"But you said we could get a dog."

"And you agreed not to argue on my decision. "

"But…" Usami cut him off with a kiss. When Misaki could breathe again Usagi lifted him over his shoulder and carried him home. Once there he made a mess of him.

Author's note: That wasn't the greatest thing ever I know but whatever it is a story , so it's progress. I like my next one better.


	2. Rom:Christmas

Christmas

"Oh come on Misaki. It's Christmas. You can do the dishes later." Usami patted the couch beside him. Misaki placed a plate back in the soapy water and walked over to the couch. When he was starting to bend to sit Usami pushed him down upon his lap. Misaki's breath hitched.

"Usaig-…san…" It came out with heavy gasps in-between the word as Usami pushed his hand under Misaki's shirt. "Stop," It was barely audible.

"What was that?" Usagi whispered in his ear before seizing the lobe with his mouth. His tongue circled and he gave little nibs as his hand found Misaki's nipple. Misaki's breathing sped even more. His face flushed red and his eyes closed in semi-ecstasy.

After much trouble Misaki broke out of the pleasure and said "Shouldn't we open presents or something first?"

"You're right" Usami gently removed Misaki from his lap.

"Here Misaki" He passed him a brown box. Misaki opened it to find it full of strawberries. "Thanks" He let out reluctantly. He appreciated the gift, sure, but he was sick of them from the whole strawberries-every-day incident.

"So where's my present?" Usagi asked. Misaki pointed to a box in the corner and was going to retrieve it but Usagi knocked him down.

Throttling him he said "Do you know what I really want for Christmas?" Misaki could make a very good guess. "What I really want is you" Misaki sighed giving up. He let Usagi do all he wanted with him till he was satisfied. Misaki had to admit (to himself) that he did enjoy it.

Author's Note: I could not think of what Usagi would buy him for Christmas so I went for the lazy route and picked strawberries. Sorry that that is lame. And yes my sexual writing sucks much, but I am trying to improve.


	3. Rom:Diarrhea

Misaki started at Usami across the kitchen table. Usami was talking about something random and trivial. Whenever Misaki tried to steer the conversation to something relevant to them Usami would go back to unimportant jabber. Usami took his last bite of egg and jumped up to go to a meeting. Misaki got up in anticipation of his head-pat but it didn't come. Instead there only came a slight current of air and a dull sound as the door closed. Why wouldn't Usami touch him? Why didn't he rub his head like he usually did? 'Does he not love me anymore?' Misaki wallowed in doubts.

Usami returned home and found Misaki slumped on the sofa about to cry. "Misaki what's the matter?"

"Usagi-san, do you still love me? Ah crap," he said whipping at the tears that were forming. "The tears just won't stop. Usagi-san please don't abandon me. I love you! Just touch me already!" Misaki was shocked at his own words. Usami's mouth hung open and he brushed some of the tears away.

"Oh, Misaki I'm so sorry. Of course I still love you. Look at me," He forced the boy's eyes to meet his. "I love you." He pulled the boy into his arms. Misaki was so happy that he began to hiccup through his tears. Usami stroked his head which was now lying on his shoulder. "Misaki the reason I've been distant is…it's kind of embarrassing. I've been having a bad case of diarrhea." Misaki laughed now. Thinking he realized that Usami had been in the bathroom a lot lately. Usami didn't like being laughed at so he assaulted Misaki's mouth. Just when Misaki was getting unusually anxious for sex Usami's touch disappeared.

"hmm?" Misaki heard footsteps and opened his eyes. The bathroom door closed. "Baka Usagi," He muttered shaking his head.

Author's Note: This is really bad. Ugh it is a stupid idea and I think I wrote it awfully but here it is anyhow.


	4. Rom:Confession

Confession

Misaki lifted his head off the bed of pillows.

"I think I want to tell Nii-san about us."

"Really? I thought you wanted to keep it a secrete. You always get mad and blush whenever I make the slightest hint about our relationship to anyone." Misaki glared a bit about the blushing thing but was serious when he continued. "I don't want people to know, but it feels wrong to me to lie to Nii-chan. I'm his brother and you're his best friend. He has to accept us. He just has to understand." Usagi rubbed Misaki's head. _He's just so cute when he's determined._

"If that's realy what you want to do we can invite him for dinner".

Takahiro gave Misaki a big hug and exclaimed "Oh Misaki it's been too long! Usagi have you been taking care of my Misaki?" Usagi had to stifle a laugh

"Of caurse. I believe that I've made him feel very..._comfortable._" The last word was drawn out and Misaki blushed as the true intent of Usagi's words hit him. '_Might as well tell them now, Misaki_' he thought. Aloud he said "um, I need to tell you something." Manami smiled and lifted up a box.

"Lovely. We can eat these donuts that we brought while we talk."

After they had all been seated at the dining table Misaki began again. "Well..." All eyes fell upon him. "Usagi and I...I love...what I mean is..." Misaki was shaking horribly.

"What Misaki wants to say is that likes his donut ho-"

Misaki screamed cutting Usagi off. "I like my donuts filled with cream! Yeah, that's it. Thanks for the help Usagi-san." Misak gave him a weak punch as he began to feel dizzy. Usagi's mind had been pulled into the gutter and Misaki could tell from the look on his face that he was going to be having a rough night. Manami reached into the box of donuts and handed him one filled with cream. Misaki sighed as he ate it knowing this would be him in a few hours.

**Sorry guys that this is really late. I have not had a word processor for a long time. I have also not been writing that much lately, but I will try to hurry and add the stuff that I did write. **


	5. Rom:Confession2

Confession 2

It was a wonderful Thanksgiving day. Takahiro and his wife had come to visit and Misaki and Manami had just finished setting the table. Usagi and him were in the bathroom washing their hands.

"Misaki, I think you were right."

"Right about what?" He turned over the fossate and gave his hands a shake.

"I think we should tell them about us. Then we won't have to be so secretive."

"I guess we should tell them today. Can you do it? I really don't think I can."

"If you insist." He pulled Misaki into an embrace but it didn't last long.

"Usagi, Misaki! The food's getting cold!" Manami called.

They were all seated and Usagi was pondering if he should tell them now or to wait until they had finished eating. He decided he might as well get it over with. "Takahiro, I have to tell you something very important about Misaki and me.

"What is it?" Takahiro took a bite of turkey.

"Well, Misaki and I have gotten really close."

"That's great!"

"Takahiro, I love him."

"Lovely. Now we can all be one big loving family."

"That's not what I meant. We have been sleeping together."

"Oh I used to have to comfort him when he had bad dreams too."

"Oh my god Takahiro! What do I have to say for you to understand? I! Like! To! Do! Stuff! To! Misaki's! Donut! Hole!" Takahiro dropped his chopsticks and Misaki fainted.


	6. Rom:Awkward

Awkward

Takahiro had finally come to grips with the fact that his brother and best friend were now a _thing._ Misaki seemed to be happy, so be was trying to do his best to be happy as well, but he didn't think seeing two guys making out in front of him would ever stop making him feel at least a little grossed out. And of course that is all Usagi ever wanted to do with Misaki. Now that Takahiro knew about their relationship Misaki had to go to great lengths to keep the man off of him. Takahiro heard disturbing noises coming from his right and he tried to ignore them and stare at the movie credits instead. This proved futile though because the credits quickly ended leaving him in a very awkward situation. He had a blank screen in front of him and he knew that in a normal situation he would get up but his brother and Usagi just happened to be doing _stuff_ on the sofa near him. He slowly turned toward them. The hosts' mouth's were pressed together and he didn't want to know where Usagi's hand was touching his brother. Misaki pushed slightly away from Usagi.

"Usagi-san, stop! Nii-san's still here."

"I don't care" Usagi leaned back into him. Takahiro was sweating now. It was too much to witness when Usagi started to unbutton Misaki's shirt. Takahiro jumped up and bolted out the door. Usagi looked up and chuckled.

"Baka, Usagi." Misaki muttered before pulling Usagi down to him once more.


	7. Rom:The Sucker

The sucker

**I'm sorry but this is not funny. It was supposed to be at first but I changed it and I like how it turned out. **

Misaki was relaxing on the sofa enjoying his quiet time and a sucker. His peaceful time was interrupted when the front door banged open followed by Akihiko. He was wearing a harsh expression that caused all of Misaki's relaxation to fly out the window.

"Did something happen, Usagi-san?"

"Nothing that you should worry about" his eyes fixed on the sucker stick protruding from Misaki's mouth.

"Would you like a sucker?"

"That would be wonderful. Do you have any watermelon?"

"Oh. Well, gomeno. This was the last one."

"That's okay. You'll just have to share that one." Usagi snatched the sucker out of his mouth. He sucked it for a while letting the juices fester on his tongue. He swallow the fruity substance and passed the sucker back to Misaki. Misaki just looked down at the candy and felt queasy. He would not be putting that thing back into his mouth. Akihiko took his hand and pushed it toward his face moving the sucker closer with it.

"No!" Misaki pleaded.

"Didn't you say that you were going to catch up to me one of these days? What's the big deal? We kiss all the time. What's different about this?"

_what's the difference? _To Misaki it felt more than that. This was like initiating a kiss himself. To him that was a big step that he wasn't sure if he was ready to take yet. Was he ready to devote his whole self to this man? As he stared at Usagi's face the answer came to him with unflagging certainty. Very slowly he placed the sucker in his mouth. Usagi reached out to take it again but Misaki stopped him. Instead he planted a kiss between them with the sucker still in place. Usagi instinctively rolled his tongue around the sucker pushing it back and forth between their mouths. When the sucker was almost gone Usagi caught a taste of salt instead of the watermelon. He reached up to touch Misaki's face and found soft wetness. He pulled back to look his tear-stricken lover over.

"What's wrong Misaki?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy." He cried some more and then kissed Akihiko for the second time.

**Hope that was good for not being comedy. I actually got this idea at school. These two girls in my study hall were making jokes about sharing a sucker and I thought about Usagi forcing Misaki to eat a sucker with him. I think this turned out better than my original plan though. **


	8. Terr:Taking it slow

Taking it Slow

Miyagi awoke to a sudden chill. All the buttons on his shirt had been undone leaving the front of his chest completely exposed. He felt a familiar arm touching his own. He rolled over and saw what he was expecting: a shirtless Shinobu.

"Shinobu, what are you doing?" Shinobu looked at him innocently.

"Waiting for you to wake up."

"And what are you planning to do now that I am awake?" He doubted there were any innocent thoughts running through the boy's brain. Shinobu further increased his suspicion by eyeing his chest before answering.

"Well, what do you think?" Miyagi groaned.

"Didn't we agree that we were going to take this slow, Shinobu-chin?"

"But all we've done for weeks is hold hands! When you say my name it's just too much to take. I need you Miyagi." The boys eyes were pleading causing Miyagi to groan yet again. It took him all his self control to keep himself from jumping the boy's bones whenever he saw him, but he was determined to retain his adult dignity. No respectful adult would take advantage of a high schooler. Shinobu just made things harder by being like this. The temptation was toilsome for him to push his lust down. Before he knew it he had given in and slid against his lover. Shinobu rocked into him and he was soon hypnotized with longing for a moment before he snapped himself out. The boy was 17 years younger than him. He really shouldn't be doing this. He knew this but his body continued to push toward the boy.

He heard a voice whisper "I love you" He wasn't sure which of them had said it and it didn't matter to him which of them had. That was all the more oomph he needed. He ground against Shinobu evoking sharp groans.

"Please Miyagi," Shinobu's eyes had gone misty which was sexy beyond believe. When all was said and done Shinobu was wearing a triumphant grin.


	9. Rom:Space

Space

Hands were groping him. "Can't you just give me some space!" Misaki yelled. Usagi backed off. He didn't touch him again that day. Misaki awoke more well-rested than he had awaken in a long time.

"Um...Morning Usagi-san." Usagi barely took any notice

"Morning." That was strange. He would have thought that after a whole day Usagi would be all over yet again. Instead Usagi continued to all but ignore him. Misaki was starting to get annoyed. He had wanted some space, yeah, but this was ridiculous.

"Usagi-san, won't you at least talk to me?"

"I thought you wanted me to give you time alone."

"I did but now I'm bored."

"Are you saying that you miss me?"

"...yes..."

"I guess I can come up with something we can do so that you aren't bored." Usagi's arms caught his waist.

"Asshole! That's not what I wanted to do." Secretly he was very glad that Usagi was acting normal again.


	10. Terr:Shoes

Shoes

"Hey Shinobu-chin! What do you think of my new shoes?"

"They're nice"

"Don't you think they make me look dashing?"

"I don't know. I think your clothes are clashing with them. Why don't you take your shirt off. That way I can see them better." He successfully talked Miyagi into removing all his clothes except for the shoes. Shinobu's eyes traveled down Miyagi's form but stopped somewhere above his feet.

"Yeah that looks much better."

"Shinobu, you little-" Miyagi cut himself off by seizing the boy's mouth.


	11. All:April Fool

April Fool's Day

**Romantica:**

"Misaki, you wanted to know more about me right?"

"Well, yeah."

"When I was born I had boobs."

"What-!" Misaki choked on the tea he had been drinking. "Do you mean that you had a sex change!"

"No I mean that I was part male and female"

"..." Misaki's face was a frozen shock.

"April Fools!"

"Usagi, you bastard!"

**Egoist:**

"Hiro-san, I have a confession to make. When I was in America I had a doll made of you."

"You did what!"

"I bought a sex doll of you. They are very life-like. I was just so lonely and I had been too embarrassed to tell you until now."

"Well...I...um"

"Would you like to see it?"

"No I would not like to see it" Hikori hissed.

"Hiro-san"

"What?"

"April Fools!"

"I'm going to kill you"

**Terrorist:**

"Shinobu-chin, I'm sorry but I fucked Hiroki yesterday"

"What!" His eyes bulged from his sockets. "You've finally admitted to fucking that slut, huh. Well why did you decide to finally tell me the truth?"

"Today just happens to be April Fool's Day"

"You asshole! That's not going to get you out of this"

"It was only a simple joke. Please calm down."

"Calm down? Why don't you go calm you're little slut down?"

"It was only a joke, Shinobu-chin. What are you planning to de with that pan? Please put it down." A loud clatter resulted.


	12. Rom:Wife

Wife

Usagi stared down at the gigantic rip in his favorite stuffed bear's leg. "Misaki would you sew this for me?"

"Who do you think I am? Your mom?"

"No," Usagi replied earnestly. Misaki to sew Suzuki. "I think you're my wife."

"Why the hell would I be your wife?"

"Well, you cook, clean, do this-and-that with me, and now you sew." Misaki threw a pillow at him and continued sewing.


	13. Ego:Shadows

Shadows

Hiroki and Nowaki were on one of their dates. Nowaki as usual wanted to take the long way back to their home. Hikoki also as usual accepted the offer. As they walked along the the alleyway Hiroki noticed that it was exceptionally dark that evening. The alley was creating many shadows on the buildings' walls. Nowaki firmly grabbed his hand and he squeezed back. They continued walking but after a few minutes Nowaki jumped at Hiroki hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing?" Hiroki asked with a scowl set in place.

"I thought I saw a monster." Hiroki sighed.

"How old are you again?"

"I'm too scared to remember." Hiroki almost laughed.

"Come on. Let's just get home, then you won't be scared any more."

"But I'm too scared to move." Hiroki couldn't think of a better plan so he kissed the man on the lips. Nowaki immediately responded running his hands up and down his back before grabbing his butt and arching it toward him. Hiroki shook himself out of the lust pushing Nowaki back.

"Still scared?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki's eyes were blazing. Without answering the question he stepped closer.

"Nowaki, you do recall that we happen to be in an open alleyway at the moment. Can you at least wait until we get home before you jump my bones?" Nowaki raced down the road pulling Hiroki with him.


	14. Rom:Bathroom

Bathroom

Misaki and Usagi were vistiting the zoo when Misaki suddenly had to use the rest room. When he went inside he noticed there were only three urinals, one of which was occupied. Of course the one that was occupied was the middle one. As he reached down to unzip his pants he realized that the man was just standing hesitated but he really had to go.

"Oh, don't mind me," the man said. Misaki was further unnerved when the man definitely eyed him as he peed. Misaki turned a little to block the man's view. This proved fruitless for the guy just leaned over so that he could get a better view. Just then Usagi charged in.

"Hey Misaki! What's taking so long?" Do you need help?" Usagi spotted the man and shot him a dagger laced glare. "Hey you! Don't you dare look at my Misaki!" He grabbed Misaki and pulled him out of the restroom.

"Are you okay? Did he do-" Usagi cut himself off and looked down. Misaki followed Usagi's gaze and realized that in the bustle he had left his zipper down. His face grew red as he stiffened.

"I see that incident didn't bother your little guy too badly." Misaki turned and quickly zipped his pants.


	15. Terr:Mistake

"Shinobu, I wanna fuck."

"No."

"But, Shinobu-chin..."

"I said no. I have to finish this assignment for that slut." He had known that majoring in literature had been a mistake after the first week when Miyagi never showed for class. He had not yet known that Miyagi rarely taught lectures. He was now stuck with Kamijou ninety-five percentof his classes. "I know something that will cheer you up."

"What?"

"I'm teaching your class tomorrow. I'll also be the one grading that homework." As he allowed Miyagi to shove him down on the bed he thought that taking literature was not such a bad thing.


	16. Rom:Anniversary

Misaki hummed happily to himself as he cut and peeled the apples. He was making an apple cobler to go with dinner. Today was his and Usagi's one year anniversary. He hoped Usagi would like it. He was startled when said lover's arms grabbed him from behind.

"Usagi-san! How many times do I need to tell you not to do that when I have a knife? It's dangerous."

"But, I was all out of Misaki." With that Usagi pushed him down causing Misaki to drop the knife which barely missed his foot.

"Baka," Misaki muttered, but he allowed him to do all he wanted to him. It was their anniversary after all.


	17. HirokiMiyagi:Marry Popins

"Kamijou, I need help," Miyagi pleaded.

"I know you do. You have way to much libido, but I don't think I want to help you with that problem."

"Really, Kamijou, I need your help with something. I have question."

"Okay what is it, and it better not have to do with that libido."

"How do you spell in english?"

"How the hell would I know! Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Well, Shinobu-chin made me watch _Marry Poppins_ the other day. It's been bugging me ever since."

"Just get back to work would you?" A few minutes passed before singing filled the room.

"Even though the sound of it is something quite atrosicous! If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound !Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye!"

"Miyagi, shut the fuck up and get back to work, or I'll hit your mouth off with this book!" He held the book up for emphasis causing Miyagi permanently to shut up.


	18. Ego:Sick

"Damn it, Nowaki! Why did _you_ have to get sick?" Hiroki passed back and forth deep in thought. Nowaki always took great care of him when he was sick, but Hiroki had not the slightest idea what to do for Nowaki.

"It's okay, Hiro-san. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"I can't do that. I'm your boyfriend and you are sick. I'm taking care of you." Hiroki turned away quickly as a blush spread over his face. Nowaki sat up on the bed and smiled.

"Well if you want to help me so bad, Hiro-san, you could snuggle with me."

"Are you an idiot? No way am a snuggling with you." Then Hiroki got a hold on his easy-to-set-off temper. He remember the fact that Nowaki was sick and that he loved him. "All right," he murmured. "But only for a few minutes, and you better not try anything you big pervert." He sunk down onto the bed and Nowaki wrapped his arms around him.

"I keep telling you, Hio-san I'm only a pervert for you." His smile was boundless as Hiroki fell asleep on his chest. Nowaki was back to his non sick self the next day and he assured Hiroki that he was cured by the love he had given him. This caused Hiroki to yell at him that he was an idiot, but secretly he was happy.

**AN:** This was prompted by the fact that this morning I felt horrible and my mom didn't give a crap. I wanted to write about Nowaki being sick and getting the love I wish my mom had given me. Sigh. My mom annoys me so much. Anyway please review, and feel free to send me any request for drabbles.


	19. Ego:Gay Marriage

"Hiro-san, look at this! On the news it says that in California, America, judes have declared that there is no logical reason to ban same-sex marriages!" Nowaki's face was aglow with happiness.

"Why would I care about that, baka? It's not like we live in the U.S."

"But, Hiro-san... It means that we are that much closer to having gay marriages legalized here in Japan."

"What makes you think I would want to marry you anyway?" Hiroki snapped.

"Don't you love me anymore?" His lips began trembling, giving Hiroki the puppy-dog face.

"Baka, of course I love you," he said, though his cheeks were flaming. Nowaki jumped up embracing his lover.

"Oh, Hiro-san, you're just so cute. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Would you marry me?"

"Wait to worry about that. It's not even legal yet."

"But would you?"

"I'll think about it." Hiroki pulled out of his lover's arms, resuming his cooking, but there was a smile spread upon his lips that had not been there before.

**I had to write this after receiving an email about the breakthrough in California. I do not understand really what happened or what it means. It sounded kind of like they were making marriages legal again, but it did not say it outright. All I know was that it made me happy and gave me an idea. I have not been having any ideas for stories lately. **


	20. Ego:Wicked

Hiroki and Nowaki were walking back from seeing the musical "Wicked." Both had enjoyed it a lot but Nowaki was just bouncing excitement.

"Wasn't it a wonderful play, Hiro-san?"

"Of course. It was a lot better than I thought it would be. I thought it was about them being some stuck up bitchy teenagers."

"I knew it would be wonderful from the beginning. I just love "The Wizard of Oz."

"I never really cared for that movie much. Everyone in that movie was kind of retarded."

"Oh, but Hiro-san, it was about learning to appreciate your home. Don't you appreciate your home with me?" Nowaki was using his puppy eyes.

"O...of course." Hiroki stuttered turning red. "But that does not mean that I have to like the movie."

"Of course, Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled.

"Anyway after leaning the truth about Elphaba how can you enjoy that movie again?"

"But while I watch it I can just keep in mind that she is just faking the whole thing. Though I do think it's a shame that Glinda couldn't find you that Elphaba was still alive."

"It had to be done thought."

"Hiro-san, I would hate it if you were alive but I thought that you were dead. Would it bother you if it was me?"

"Of course it would, you idiot." He blushed.

"Of Hiro-san! I love you!" Nowaki pecked him on the lips.

"Hey not in public!"

"Yes, yes, Hiro-san. Let's just hurry home then."

AN: I had them say of course a lot and Nowaki said Hiro-san a lot as well haha. Anyway this was inspired a lot by a conversation my sister and I had after seeing "Wicked." Anyone else not really like "Wizard of Oz?"


	21. Rom:Trains

Trains

AN: this was inspired by a Christmas special of Gumby. He had a toy train set and my mom was saying how fun they are and I thought about how I always thought that they were pointless. I then of course thought of Usagi and his train set This is kind of stupid but I haven't written a drabble in a long while

so...

"Usagi-san! I'm home!" Misaki called entering the condo. "Usagi-san."Miaski looked around but didn't see his lover anywhere. He climbed up the stairs to Akihiko's bedroom seeing the door open just a crack. He pushed open wider so that he could see inside. Akihiko was setted crosslegged on the floor watching his toy-train set go around and around.

"What are you doing?" Akihiko didn't turn keeping his eyes set on the train.

"I'm watching the chu chu go round." He made it seem so natural a thing to do that it irked Misaki.

"Um, yeah okay. Haha. Why?"

"Cause its fun."

"How is that fun? It just goes around and around. That is so pointless and boring."

"That's what you think. It tells me things as it goes around."

"Like hell it does! What is it telling you now?"

"It says that you and I should go around and around as well."

"Wait, Usagi-san!" Akihiko advanced on him grabbing his waist. Throwing him on the bed he perceded to 'go around and around' with his precious Misaki.


	22. Ego:Fuck it

**This was just a random drabble I did because it's been so long since I've writen one. **

"Hiro-san, do you love me?" Nowaki asked snaking his hands over Hiroki's fingers resting upon the keypad.

"What sort of question is that, baka?" Hiroki said brushing his lover's hand off him, though he really wanted them on him, just in other places

"One filled with love" he whispered seductively into his ear. Hiroki could feel his blood rising and need building as the hands grazed his nipples. _Fuck it! _he thought closing his eyes. Nowaki nibbled on his ear, reaching under his shirt.

"At least take me to the bedroom first, baka." A goofy grin spread on his face.

**Yay this was 100 words! I guess drabbles are suppose to be 100 words. I never count words. I thought I'd try doing it once and I did, yay!**


	23. Ego:Candles

**All of you that are reading Jealousy, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me! I am having major writing block on that and I finally got my sister to watch JR. While rewatching it with her I realized how much I like the other couples over Terrorist. I keep having other ideas for stories as well. Anyway on to this. I wrote this at work lol. I had 3 of these written for a while but our computer was having surgery. **

**Prompt Candles**

Hiroki was ready to just curl up on the couch with a good book. It was already late as he left the University, but Nowaki would still be working. Instead of finding the expected empty apartment he was met with a plethora of lit candles.

"Nowaki?"

"Oh, Hiro-san! I'm not quite ready yet. Can you wait out there for a few minutes?" After Nowaki said that he could, Hiroki entered the bedroom. Just as the living room, dozens of candles burned. And then there was Nowaki. He lie ther on the bed completely unclothed. His body was covered with rose petals.

"What are you doing? Weren't you supposed to be working the night shift?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Happy Birthday, Hiro-san." It hadn't occurred to Hiroki until then that it was his birthday. Unable to control his happiness he leaned in giving a rare kiss.


	24. Terr:Improvment?

**Prompt Pineapple **

Miyagi stared at the yellow substance in horror.

"Shinobu-chin, what is this?"

"Mushed pineapple grule"

"And why the hell are you feeding it to me?"

"Because you said that you were sick of cabbage."

"No, no, no." Miyagi checked and sure enough his fridge was packed with pineapple.

"Haven't you ever heard the expression 'anything in excess is bad?'"

"Don't you want my cooking to get better? How am I supposed to do that without practising?"

The thing was that he wasn't getting any better, but Miagyi was not going to tell him that. Reluctantly he took a bite, choking.

**Yay 100 words exactly!**


	25. Rom:Family

He stared at the gravestone solemnly. He could feel tiny tears peaking out but they were quickly whipped away by his companion. He was happy from the support but he could no longer hold the tears back. Strong arms encircled him.

"It's okay, Misaki. Cry as much as you want. I'll always be here with you."

"You don't know that" Misaki let himself go completely, pushing his face into his companion's chest, staining the shirt. After he had calmed down he stared at Akihiko squarely.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay to cry, Misaki, especially for your parents. Even though my dad is a major dick I would still probably cry on his anniversary as well."

"Thank you, Usagi-san, but I still feel bad for making you feel uncomfortable."

"I could never be uncomfortable around you. I want to know everything about you. We are family now."

More tears came to Misaki's eyes, but this time they were from joy.


	26. Misaki:Lube

I used my mom's bathroom today and she had a bottle on the sink that said "Lubriderium" and my first thought was "Wait, what? My mom has lube?" And then I read it and it said lotion. I laughed at my fast-to-turn-dirty mind. And thus this drabble was born haha.

Misaki wiped his hands on the towel lazily while glancing around the bathroom. It was filled with the usual things:toothbrushes, soap, hairbrushes, band-aids, towels, lube-. "Wait, what?" Misaki ran out of the bathroom nearly stumbling in his hast carrying the bottle. "Nii-chan, what the hell." Misaki was blushing like mad. No way in hell could his brother use the same thing Usagi-san used on him so often. "What's the matter Misaki?" His brother sported his usual oblivious expression. "Um, why do you have lu-lu-lube in your bathroom?" "Silly that's lotion. Lubriderium is the brand. By the way what is lube, anyway?" At this Misaki fell into a blushing mess.


	27. Rom:Dating Site

**Author's Note: ****I haven't been writing at all lately. I felt that I should write something and since I can't seem to write what I should be (Egress, Mr. Popo Chronicles, or DBZ oneshots) I decided to write a pointless drabble. This isn't really isn't anything special but oh well.**

Misaki knew that he would probably pay for this later but he couldn't help being curious. Everyone was going on and on about using dating websites. It's not like he was actually interested in anyone besides Usagi-san but he just had to know what these sites were like. He wanted to be as sneaky as possible but he had no choice but to use Usagi's laptop. He typed in the web address and waited for the page to load.

_Username: TheKanLover_

_Password: *******_

_Interested in: women who like men_

_Relationship status: single_

Then the site asked him to answer a series a questions and to write some short personal essays. A few women popped up on the bottom of the screen as they checked out his profile. After clicking on a few pages as well he got bored. "It's interesting, I guess. Nothing special but the questions are good." He clicked the logout button, closed the internet, and then shut the laptop.

Akihiko came home an hour later to find Misaki cooking dinner. "Call me when dinner's ready. I'm going to work some until then." He entered his workroom and noticed that his chair was pulled out more than usual. "Odd. Was Misaki in here?" He opened the laptop and opened the internet browser. He opened the browser history in curiosity. His eyes glanced the most recent site " ." "Misaki's looking at dating sites?" He clicked the link and saw Misaki's information in the login spaces. He clicked "log in" and scanned the page.

"Misaki, since when have you been single?"

"What?" Misaki yelped as Akihiko's arms wrapped around him.

"I saw your dating profile. You're not trying to leave me are you?"

"No…I was just curious"

"Okay, okay but you really shouldn't have lied."

"Lied about what?"

"About being single and interested in women."

"I keep telling you I'm not gay"

"I know that"

"You finally believe me?" Misaki asked in shock.

"Yeah, you always have and always will only be interested in me" And with that Akihiko proved his point as he took him on the kitchen floor.


End file.
